Clone-Down, News! Episode 52
500 clones of bakugans have appeared, can Nintendo and friends clear the field? Pyrusmaster82) Ability Activate! Inferno Vortex! ( Inferno Dragonoid releases a vortex of fire at his opponents ) Inferno Dragonoid) TAKE THIS! ( Inferno Dragonoid makes a vortex by swinging his wings and 25 bakuclones disappear ) Pyrusmaster82) NOW! Ability Activate! Vortex Explo! ( Used after Inferno Vortex, Inferno Dragonoid's vortex explodes ) BOOM! ( Flames fly up into the air and 25 more bakuclones disappear ) May) Ability Activate! Bubble Zone! ( Dolloid makes tons of bubbles, trapping her opponent ) ( 50 of the bakuclones get trapped in the bubbles ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ability Activate! Mane-Trike! ( Electron Leonial blasts the opponent with multiple bolts of lightning ) ( The lightning bolts hit the bubbles, electrocuting near bakuclones ) ( 75 bakuclones disappear ) PYRUSGUARDIAN) Ability Activate! (Precipitational Rift! ( With rifts open, Cyclonium attacks in multiple directions ) ( 25 more clones disappear ) Frosting128) Ability Activate! Tornado Top! ( Reptila spins on the spike on top of her shell, creating a tornado of darkus energy ) ( 50 clones get sucked into the tornado and aren't seen again ) Christian) Ability Activate! Ground Speed! ( Werewerra runs around the ground, bringing sand up into the air to blind his opponents ) ( 50 bakuclones get blinded by the sand ) Christian) Ability Activate! Ground Crusader! ( Werewerra runs around the ground, slamming each step, causing the ground to flow down ) ( 50 bakuclones disappear ) DarkusGUY) Ability Activate! Black Hole Release! ( Darkened Dragonoid creates a black hole by swinging his tail; The black hole releases darkus energy at its opponents ) ( 50 more bakuclones disappear ) C22Helios) Ability Activate! Ascend Flame! ( Ascended Helios creates a swallowing flame, that attacks its opponent ) ( 50 bakuclones burn up ) Nintendocan) NOW! FOR THE FINAL BLOW! Darkusfan202) Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) Poshi301) Ability Activate! Aqua-Hail Storm! ( Wavafanac releases a beam of water and ice, at its opponent ) Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Magma Eruption! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid releases a beam of chunky rocks that have been melted a bit, at his opponent ) ( All three beams combine together into one huge beam ) BOOM! ( The beam hits the ground, causing an explosion ) ( The remaining 100 bakuclones disappear ) Wolfgang) ... WOW! ( Nintendocan looks up above him ) Nintendocan) You were up there watching... Wolfgang) Yeah...Problem? Nintendocan) YOU COULD HAVE HELPED US! ( A portal opens ) Wolfgang) I know... Nintendocan) Then why didn't you help us! Wolfgang) Because you had it handled and I have to brawl Zierant soon... Nintendocan) Like you can brawl him... C22Helios) O_O Our field is destroyed... Wolfgang) YEAH! NICE GOING NINTENDO! Nintendocan) Okay... Looks like you can't brawl, now...Wolfgang! Wolfgang) I can still do an air battle... Ventus vs. Ventus =/ Wolf) vs. Ventus Wolfgang) ...DAD! YOU'RE GOING TO BRAWL TOO! Wolf) Yeah... Nuzamaki90) Wolf, why are you avoiding the bad news... Wolf) It's too hard for me to think about it, I need to let it out! Wolfgang) Bad news? Wolf) It's nothing... ( Wolf, in head, Sorry Wolfgang, I can't tell you... ) Zierant) THEN LETS BRAWL ALREADY! Wolf) Wait for everyone else to get inside, then we can start... Zierant) Okay! Wolf) I'm going to enjoy this triple threat battle... Wolfgang) Me too, Dad! =D Wolfgang vs. Zierant vs. Wolf! Episode 53 Grade of Clone-Down, News! Episode 52? S A B C D F First Triple Threat brawl? Sounds great! Sounds horrible! 50-50 Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:May Category:Dolloid Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Electron Leonial Category:Frosting128 Category:Christian Category:Werewerra Category:DarkusGUY Category:Darkened Dragonoid Category:C22Helios Category:Ascended Helios Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Poshi301 Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Flameblaze Roxanoid Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Zierant